14th Imperial auxillary regiment
The 14th Imperial auxillary regiment was an auxillary regiment composed of both infantry and artillery. It was created in the Great War for twin islanders to serve in the grand armies of the mirkuleon empire, as non mirkuleons were forbidden from service. The regiment was the twenty sixth auxillary regiment of the empire during the Great war. It was formed in 1891, two years after the war started. The regiment was used during the battle of Sultbarakis in the border area of the Auchartkam and Donber, which was its first major battle in 1900.The regiment was mainly made up of volunteers rather than slaves or conscripts used for military labour or as cannon fodder which gave them respect among their mirkuleon allies. The regiment fought several other major battles from 1900 to the end of the war in 1906. The regiment was disbanded after the war and the able bodied men upon returning to the twin islands either joined feudal armies and the officers were granted land whilst others went back to their civilian lives Historical context The twin islands were a tributory state of the Mirkuleon empire, they had their own form of goverment which was feudalisitc and decentralised with both islands being essentially confederacy of different kingdoms. The most powerful being Kjafamatur and thus the kings of Kjafamatur were the de facto paramount kings of the twin islands. To keep their indepedence, all those in the positions of royalty and aristocracy were required to pay a tributation tax towards the Mirkuleon empire. During the Great War, Emperor Kevousalar VI promised to King Faurmaurson of Kjafamatur that the tax would be lowered if the king contributed to the war effort and so Faurmaurson commissioned the 14th Imperial auxillary regiment of around three thousand men, divided into seventy percent soldiers and thirty percent officers. The soldiers were typyically from the working classes whilst the officers were educated middle and upper class young men such as the anti treaty Ulach leader John Chamberlain (Sean Mac Uagh) who served as an officer in the Kjafamatur artillery battalion in the battle off Sultbarakis. Great War Battle for Sultbarakis The battle for Sultbarakis was the first major battle that the regiment was engaged in. the battle took place near the border city of Sultbarakis in the twin sultanates. The battle lasted for around fourteen weeks and the casualities on both sides were about fourty five thousand, with twenty thousand being suffered by the Elderhold Imperial marines, the twin sultanates third feild army and the 14h Imperial axuillary regiment. Whilst twenty five thousand casualities were suffered by the Freelander 14th royal cavalry regiment and the Freelander 1st feild army and the Silsian expaditionary force. The Freelander 1st army's artillery divison would fix the twin sultanates with the uses of medium and heavy artillery whilst the infantry divisons would surrond them from both west and east. This plan worked for the first couple of weeks this plan worked and the twin sultanates third feild army was cut off from its reinforcements and its supply lines in Sultbarakis. The tides were turned when the Elderhold Imperial marines stationed in Sultbarakis were deployed to go behind the artillery line and act as sappers destroying heavy Freelander artillery pieces, around two hundred out of the six hundred heavy artillery guns were destroyed this manner, these missions had a 25% survival rate for the marines. The Freelande 1st army infantry divisions did manage to break through the third army line and it managed to get around seventy miles to the city. The 14th Imperial auxillary regiment and the Elderhold Imperial marines held back the invading freelander forces, during ten weeks of fighting. The Freelanders used primarly infantry charges and light artillery to clear out encampments and trenches, whilst the imperial forces used defenisve tactics Aftermath Legacy Commanders